finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esuna (ability)
For the spell in the original Final Fantasy, see Poisona. Esuna (エスナ Esuna), also known as Heal, Remedy, Erase, and Clear, is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. When cast on a character, it will remove most abnormal status ailments. It can generally erase common ailments like Poison or Blind, which can also be removed by other spells like Poisona and Blindna, as well as less common status ailments that do not necessarily have their own removal spell, such as Evasion Down or Choke. Esuna is not always the same spell as Erase and in some titles Esuna also has an upgrade called Esunaga. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II '''Esuna' is a White Magic spell which cures status effects that can otherwise last after battle. As the level of the spell increases, the more status effects it can cure and the higher the chance of success. At level 1, it can only remove Poison and Darkness. At level 2 and up, the spell will be able to remove Curse in addition to Poison and Darkness, Esuna will then be able to cure Amnesia at level 3, Toad at level 4, and Stone at level 5. Esuna can also be used on multiple targets, although the chance of success is reduced drastically if the spell's level is not high. Add one level to the above figures if the spell targets all allies except Darkness, which can still be cured at level 1. Any character can learn Esuna by having them use the Esuna Tome (called the Esuna Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Esuna', or Heal, is a level 7 White Magic spell that can heal all status ailments affecting a party member. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Esuna' was translated as Heal in the SNES release. Tellah knows the spell when he joins for the first time, but the other White Mages, Rosa and Porom, have to learn it. It costs 20 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy V Once again, '''Esuna' was translated as Heal in the SNES release. It is a Level 4 White Magic Spell and costs 10 MP to cast. The party finds it in a pot in Karnak Castle, or it can be bought for 3,000 gil at either Lix, Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, or Castle Surgate. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Esuna' was translated as Remedy in the SNES release. Unicorn teaches it at a rate of X3, as do Seraph (Seraphim in the SNES original), Alexander, and Lakshmi. It costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Esuna' is the second level spell in the Heal Materia. It costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Esuna' can be Drawn from select enemies. Another form of Esuna is a command ability called Treatment. Learned from the Guardian Force Siren, it is usable even when the user is Silenced. ''Final Fantasy IX Eiko learns this spell late in the game. It can be learned from several flutes or the Rubber Suit. The spell cannot be learned by Garnet. It costs 8 MP to cast and 80 AP to master. Final Fantasy X '''Esuna' is a White Magic spell learnable in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with; along with Cure. It costs 5 MP to use and can cure all negative status effects except Curse, Zombie, Doom, Power Break, Magic Break, Armour Break, and Mental Break ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Esuna' is a White Magic spell that can be learned for 20 AP and costs 10 MP to cast. It removes all negative status effect. ''Final Fantasy XI Erase '''Erase' is a spell that can be used to remove a variety of status effects not covered by one of the other "-na" status removal spells; however, Erase cannot remove the following status ailments: weakened, KOed, amnesia, or terror. This spell is available primarily to White Mages, but can also be cast by a 39 Scholar with Addendum: White active. Esuna Esuna, introduced in the April 2009 version update, is a spell that can be used to remove one detrimental status effect on all party members within an area of effect. Esuna removes a status from the White Mage and the same status from all other party members within range. This effect is enhanced if Afflatus Misery is activated. It will allow Esuna to erase up to two status effects on the white mage, and the other members of the party within range. Esuna cannot remove negative status ailments granted by songs. Esuna can also not remove status ailments that prevent the White Mage from casting, such as silence or petrification. Final Fantasy XII Esuna is a White Magick spell attainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. Its License White Magick 4 costs 35 License Points and 2,800 gil. It removes most status effects from a target, except the status Slow, Stop, Doom, Disease, Oil, Critical, X-Zone, and KO. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Esuna is a White Magick 7 License. It is 100 gil cheaper than in the original version, but costs 70 LPs. Esuna can be used by the job classes White Mage, Knight, and Red Mage; though Knight must first obtain the Esper Mateus license and Red Mage with the Shemhazai license. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Esuna' is a spell learned by the White Mage job class. It costs 18 MP to use, cost 300 JP to learn, and has a speed of 34. It removes all negative status effects other than Doom and KO. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the caster will say, upon using this spell: "Heavenly wind, carry us to fountain of power! Esuna!". ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Esuna' is learned by the White Mage job class by equipping the Pure Staff. It takes 200 AP to master. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Esuna' can be used by both the White Mage and Seer job classes. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Heal' is found in Falls Basin and heals all status ailments. Phoebe and Kaeli can cast this spell. When cast on enemies, it inflicts multiple status ailments upon them. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Clear' Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. While it removes negative status effects, it can also remove positive ones like Haste. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Clear' Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Clear Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 5 to 99 Clear Magicite. Clear Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Besides removing negative status effects, it also restores a small amount of SP. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Clear' is one of the six basic spells available to all characters. It is cast with the turquoise icon, and may be piled with Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder to cast Barrier, Slow, and Haste, respectively. Gallery File:Esuna-FFVA.png|Esuna in Final Fantasy V File:EsunaFF6.png|Esuna in Final Fantasy VI